The present disclosure relates to a diversity reception circuit.
According to known diversity reception techniques, broadcast waves are received at a plurality of antennas and the received signals are synthesized together, for example, in an onboard TV tuner, to reliably receive the broadcast waves even when the vehicle equipped with the tuner is traveling with reception states varying every moment (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication Nos. H09-284191, 2006-197168, and 2007-074605).